Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina
by JeichanHaka
Summary: Once there was an Evil Queen who, after failing to cast a dark curse, was banished from her home. Decades later a woman claiming to be her killed their beloved King and Queen. So the Enchanted Forest's inhabitants hunted down the Evil Queen, not caring that she was innocent, nor about the cost of their error. (Concurrent with Once Upon a Midnight: The Star-Crossed.)
1. Prologue

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 00:** Prologue

Many Years Ago, in a World Created by a Wish:

The Evil Queen paced the length of her private chambers, a foreign feeling pinging beneath her breast and gnawing at her stomach. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, she'd almost forgotten its name.

"Regina." Her father watched her pace, his expression kind and paternal. He shook his head, silently conveying the same message he'd repeated with his words. "...I'm sorry."

The Evil Queen shook her head, her face contorted hatefully though one glance into her eyes showed it was a lie. A mask to hide the horror and the uncertainty waging inside her.

"That curse requires you to sacrifice the heart of the one you love most." Her father, King Henry, said soft but steadily. He smiled, subdued, his gaze shifting towards the bassinet even before the weak cries started. "...you know that isn't me anymore."

The Evil Queen scowled, even though she didn't hesitate approaching the bassinet when the cries had started. She did pause briefly, as though trying to pull herself out of what she felt, but the cries and small fists reaching out pulled her back. Her lips twitched as she picked up the baby, cradling the three-month-old gently.

"Regina..." King Henry studied his daughter, noting the look in her eyes with a mix of sadness and hope.

"...I should have left you with your mother..." The Evil Queen mumbled to the baby, not loud enough for her father to hear but enough for the infant. The tiny thing opened its button-cute eyes at her voice and giggled, reaching out its tiny hand towards her face. She smiled back, even though her seeped-in-vengeance brain yelled at her. This would never bring her her revenge.

"Regina, look at how happy you are." King Henry approached a few steps, overjoyed by the smile he'd noticed on his daughter's face. "Don't you think it's time to give up on your revenge and take a chance at a new beginning? I'm certain that..."

The Evil Queen stiffened and rounded on her father. "Give up? I'm not giving up on my revenge on Snow White. Never."

"But the curse...you can't be willing to sacrifice a baby for it."

The Evil Queen swallowed, holding the infant so much more gently than what her body language would expect one to expect. She glanced down at the baby, her eyes softening for that brief moment, before scowling at her father. "I'll get my revenge without that curse. I never needed it anyway."

King Henry smiled sadly, though relieved. His daughter had given up on the curse, at least. And perhaps, given time, the happiness he saw in her eyes each time she glanced at the child would suffice for her.

"Here." The Evil Queen approached her father, handing over the infant. "Why don't you watch her? I have plans to make."

"Regina..." He started, but then nodded and took the baby, his adopted grandchild. Before he could give one more try at convincing his daughter to reconsider her revenge, the Evil Queen had already left the room. He smiled down at the baby, holding back his worry for his daughter.

"Mmmh grahh." The baby burbled, not as comfortable as when the Evil Queen had held her, but not discomfited enough to cry. Her tiny hands balled up, and her eyes - a hazel mix ranging from gray to blue, depending on the lighting - stared up at King Henry.

"Don't worry. Your mo...Regina will be back soon." King Henry smiled warmly at the infant, his expression faltering briefly as he thought of the child's real parents. He knew, based on how his daughter had been so flustered when she'd first brought the babe to him, that something had happened to the birth mother. He recalled how Regina had complained about the newborn at first, and that he had asked about the birth mother.

His daughter had simply scowled and mumbled that the birth mother had died during labor, leaving the newborn mother-less. He'd then asked about the father, only for Regina, who'd been complaining nonstop about the newborn, to grow silent. He'd seen how her scowl deepened in silent contemplation before lighting up, the smirk on her face chilling him.

 _"He's...not in the picture." The Evil Queen had replied, studying the newborn with a devilish smirk. Her annoyance quickly morphed into satisfaction, as though something about the father had bemused her._

 _"Regina, you can't just take a child from its parents." King Henry had scolded, refusing to hand the newborn back to his daughter after she'd handed it to him. "You must give her back."_

 _"Give her back to whom?" The Evil Queen snapped, not expecting the rebuke. "Her mother is dead. She died giving birth. And the father...he's not really free to raise her. Besides, I doubt he knows she exists."_

 _"Regina, that's..."_

 _"Trust me, daddy, I'm the only one who can raise this child. Anyone else would be under-prepared." The Evil Queen had replied and magicked the newborn into her arms, her eyes and smile filled with some secret she refused to divulge. "Yes...she needs a name. A powerful name, worthy of royalty. Um. Sadie, means princess. Or maybe Estelle. No, that sounds too similar to..." She paused, mumbling to herself different names and meanings. "I know: Audrina. 'Noble strength.' Perfect for a future queen." The Evil Queen left the room, holding the newborn, completely ignoring her father's feeble protesting.-_

King Henry sighed at the memory, his conscience mixed. Though he knew that the baby he held, whom Regina had elected to raise as her own, should be returned to her own family, he couldn't bring himself to betray his daughter. Especially not after realizing just how attached Regina had become to the child.

"I hope..." Leaving the rest of his words unspoken, he glanced down and kissed his adopted granddaughter's forehead.


	2. Chapter 01

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 01:** The Mirror Cracked

Many Years Later: In a Land Created By a Wish

The sun rose slowly outside a small cabin situated in a small alcove just above the midway plateau of the mountain. It was a tiny home, but also tidy and warm, the fireplace lit year round to stave off the chill of the nightly breeze flowing down the mountain. It was, in a single word, cozy.

"Audrey, rise and shine." Regina sighed, approaching her daughter's bed. Her gaze taking in the books and drawings by the young woman's bed as well as the remaining tidbits of the previous night's supper. She tsk'ed. "Staying up late reading and eating isn't good for you."

"Hm." Audrina briefly mumbled something inaudible before pulling a quilt tighter around her and turning away from the interruption.

"All right. Don't blame me when you miss the monthly bazaar down in the village." Regina shrugged and turned to leave the room, lips twitching as her words had the effect she wanted.

"Uh, what..." Audrina sat up in bed, yawning and wiping her eyes. "Morning, mum..."

Regina smiled bemusedly as the young woman's eyes widened at the brightness outside her window.

"What? But...It was my day to make breakfast..." Audrina gasped, realizing by the delicious scent wafting from the other side of the cabin, that her morning chore was already done. "I...l'll..."

"Look at you, all worried." Regina chuckled, gently chiding the young woman. "It's all right. I'm not going to scold you today."

"But...I promised and...with the trouble I caused just four nights ago, I..."

"Yeah, well..." Regina started, tilting her head towards the young woman's arm. A dark band, with embroidered runes, clung around Audrina's wrist. "That there is enough punishment for turning the village squire into a rooster."

Audrina pulled a face, not quite sure how to respond. At least not without a joke or snide comment. "...well, he was being a giant coc..."

"Audrina!" Regina scolded, though she secretly found it funny. And, after garnering the entire story from a witness, also an apt description of the man.

"I'm sorry." Audrina mumbled, her expression turning sheepish like a chastised child. She lifted and flexed her wrist. "You'll remove this, right, so I can make it to the bazaar?"

Regina shook her head, lips pressed thin though not with anger. Just bewilderment. "That may have worked as a child and a teenager, but not now. You're an adult. If you want to make it to the bazaar, you're going to have to walk. After you eat breakfast."

"But..." Audrina started to protest, before falling silent. Though it was just on the tip of her tongue to protest being treated like a child, she knew doing so was childish. Besides, she had agreed, after moving back in with her mother, that she'd follow Regina's rules.

The number one being not to let her magic get out of hand. Something that, though easier now that she wasn't a emotionally hectic teenager, still wrecked havoc now and again. The most recent and serious occurrence being when she burned down her house, forcing her to move back home.

"Now, if you'll get up, breakfast is ready. And," Regina paused, lifting her head for a regal, authoritative effect. "If you behave, I might have a surprise ready for you."

"Uh, um. All right." Audrina replied, biting her lip to keep herself from both scowling and complaining.

"Good, now..."

A loud pounding interrupted Regina, the sound coming from the front of the cabin.

"What? Who's that?" Audrina jumped out of bed, standing beside her mother who bristled defensively at the racket. Her eyes widened when a distantly familiar voice called out.

"Regina, it's me. It's important!" A woman voice pleaded, still knocking frightfully on the door.

"Tinkerbell?" Regina muttered in confusion as headed towards the door, Audrina a few steps behind. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, open the door. It's important. Regina." Tinkerbell replied, her voice sounding more distressed with each syllable. "Something's happened. Something serious."

"What happened?" Regina asked, though she still kept the door shut. Her face lit with alarm, she took a few breaths, her brain shifting through the possibilities.

"Please, let me in, Regina. It's important."

"...wait, doesn't Tink still have..." Audrina started to speak, confused, her eyes furrowing as she glanced at the crystalline bracelet her mother wore. Regina quickly motioned her to be quiet. It was in that gesture, that moment she understood.

"Regina, please."

"Tell me what's happened. Tinkerbell."

"Regina, please."

"Tink. Is it..." Regina, leaning against the door, swallowed and glanced briefly back at Audrina. Her daughter, though close enough to hear the shouting, was just far enough away for her next, whispered words to be secret. "Is it him? Is he seeking...revenge?"

"Regina! Please, I..."

It was at that moment that the sound of glass shattering echoed from the back room. From Audrina's room, with all its books and papers, and flammable tinctures.

"Mum, that smell..." Audrina tensed, her eyes widening at the smell of smoke and the sound of cackling flames reached her senses. "I...my drawings...I..."

"No!" Regina grabbed her daughter's arm, stopping her from recklessly heading towards the growing fire. "Stay by me."

"But..." Audrina protested, tense and confused. "How...this cabin is shielded. How can..." Her question was cut off as the smoke billowed closer, causing her to cough.

"Audri!" Regina cried out, her eyes widening in horror. She quickly pulled the young woman toward her, and muttered that Audrina should stay close to the floor. Her heart pounding, her gut twisting at the sight of the daughter she raised for decades choking on the smoky air, Regina opened the door. She knew it was a trap, had known the moment Tinkerbell had insisted on being let in, but Audrina's safety was all she thought about.

Audrina drew in a deep, gasping breath the moment the fresh air hit her. It wasn't until she heard her mother's voice, frustrated and on edge, that she glanced up. There was, what appeared to be a small army, surrounding them. She recognized the crests on their shields and armor. It was the emblem of the kingdom that had banished her mother when she was a baby.

"...what...mum..." Audrina mumbled, her voice hoarse from the smoke - too much for those around them to make out her words.

"Why are you here?" Regina growled, angry. Her eyes livid at how these people had endangered her daughter's life. "Did you finally decide to finish me off after all these years? Hm? What happened to your decision to show mercy and just banish me?"

"Silence!" The head knight growled, his voice younger than what Regina had expected. "You, the Evil Queen, shall answer for your crimes against my family. And kingdom."

"Your kingdom? A..." Regina tensed, realizing who the knight was. Though why he was here was beyond her. "You're the grandson. Well, this is surprising. Is this your initiation quest for joining the knighthood? Hunting down the 'Evil Queen' for kicks? Though I must admit it is flattering thinking I still inspire such terror that you need an army to..."

"Silence!" The prince seethed, brandishing his sword against Regina's throat. He took of his helmet, his eyes full of hatred. "Seal the rest of her magic and chain her. Both her and her..." He paused and stared at Audrina, trying to figure out who she was. The young woman didn't seem to be a slave to the Evil Queen, but he couldn't fathom anyone being an ally of hers. "Who are you?"

"I..."

"She's no one. Just a maid I forced into service." Regina interrupted Audrina, her gut twisting as she read the vehemence in the prince's eyes. It was a look she recognized, one that screamed danger not just for her, but anyone helping her. It was a look she'd worn much of her time while hunting down Snow White. The use of Tinkerbell's voice to lure her suddenly seemed much more sinister.

"Why am I not surprised?" The prince scowled, the next moment sitting up with a lordly mien. "She's free to go. After the execution."

"Execution?!" Regina tensed, her eyes lit with a mix of indignation and fear. Though the fear was hardly noticeable. "My punishment was banishment, you can't just waltz in and change it!"

"This isn't about your crimes back then. It's for what you did a year ago." The prince replied, hatred in his eyes.

"...what are you talking about? A year ago? I was just living here, minding my own business. Growing a garden." Regina gestured towards the small fenced in garden just a few feet from the smoldering cabin.

"Don't lie. You know what you did. You returned to the Enchanted Forest, killed my grandparents and kidnapped my mother."

"Wait...what?" Regina gaped, not sure if she was more confused or shocked or bewildered. "I haven't even met your mother nor have I seen Snow or Charming in over three decades."

"Don't you ever stop lying? I saw you standing over my grandparents' dead bodies after crushing their hearts."

"..." Regina gaped, closed her eyes briefly, before responding. "As...satisfying as that would be...I didn't do that. I haven't even attempted to return to the Enchanted Forest since I was banished." She took in a breath, calm despite the thumping of her heart. "Whoever it was you saw, however disguised they were, it wasn't me."

"Lies." Prince Henry shook his head. "Throw her in the prison wagon. And keep an eye on her maid."

"Wait!" Audrina, recovering from the shock of her mother's denial of their relationship, protested. Even as Regina shook her head, attempting to shush the young woman, Audrina continued. "She's telling the truth! If you don't believe her, there's a verity amulet said to be hidden in some ruins to the west. Or you could use a truth potion. Both will prove she's telling the truth."

"...for a maid who was acquired against her will, you seem awfully protective of the Evil Queen." Prince Henry leered at Audrina before shifting his gaze to Regina. Then back.

"I'm not a maid. She's my mum." Audrina declared, attempting to rush forward to free Regina only to be held back by the other knights.

"Your...mum?" Prince Henry scoffed, his gaze shifting to Regina. "Grandma said her stepmom, the Evil Queen was barren. Completely unable to have children." He studied the two women, a sliver of pity in his eyes at Audrina's shock and disbelief. He turned to Regina. "What poor family did you steal this woman from? How old was she?"

Regina swallowed but didn't respond, her mind shifting through so many if's and 'what then's. Even if Audrina hated her, she couldn't endanger her. What she'd seen in the prince's eyes, that anger, was enough to question his 'goodness'.

"Mum?" Audrina stared at her mother, for the first time in her life shocked by Regina and unsure.

"No answer? Really?" Prince Henry shook his head, his expression reflecting his disappointment. "No matter. We'll seek out this verity amulet. In the meantime, you, Evil Queen, and your...'daughter' will be held prisoner in the royal dungeons."


	3. Chapter 02

**Audrina**

 **Chapter 02:** The Curse Has Come

A Few Months Later: In a Land Created by a Wish

Her eyes stared up at the starry, twilit sky, the bracelet inlaid with runes still tightly clasped around her wrist. It was such a beautiful night, the celestial expanse above her glowed with such perfection, yet she barely registered it. Its beauty wasn't important. Nor its perfection.

The only thing that mattered was that those beneath that sky, those people chattering and celebrating throughout the kingdom, were paying it no mind. Each and every one of those blithering fools, those spineless simpletons, were celebrating the execution. It didn't matter to them that the woman they'd just executed had loved and raised her from birth; none of them cared either that the woman - the Evil Queen as they called her - was innocent of the crime they killed her for.

It mattered to none of them, such simpletons on magic, that it was impossible for her mum, the Evil Queen, to have done what they claimed. Even the fairies had failed to see the truth - that their magics had made it impossible for her mum to return to the Enchanted Forest. No, they too, rather believed that the Evil Queen had somehow found a way to escape their magic and return to kill King David and Queen Snow.

Though her mum's 'confession' hadn't helped matters.

But unlike those simpletons of the Enchanted Forest, who were eager to believe the worst of the woman, Audrina knew that that confession was a lie.

"Hey. I know...I understand you're upset. That you're angry, but..." Pinocchio stammered, struggling against the ropes tied around his arms.

"...they refused to allow me to give her a proper burial. Did you know that?" Audrina interrupted, her remark silencing the other's planned argument. "They're supposed to be good? To be heroes? Hm? Yet they refuse rest to my mum even in death, just to stand as an example to other – villains?"

"I...that is pretty...really horrible. Really." Pinocchio paused, taking in a breath as he deliberated his next words. "Everyone deserves a proper burial. And their loved ones deserve freedom to grieve. And I...I'll be more than happy to talk with the Prince and convince him to allow the Evil Queen..."

"She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore." Audrina growled, her dark eyes livid. "She hadn't used magic in years. Not since I…." She swallowed slowly to calm herself, the memory flashing crystal clear in her thoughts. "Mum only used magic in recent years when needed to control mine."

"That...that's not what the Ev...what your mom told the Prince. I was there, she confessed to everything in front of the whole kingdom, before she was executed." Pinocchio said, his voice trailing off towards the end. It was evident that he was hiding something, though he made every effort to not lie.

"I know. I was there too." Audrina replied, her voice even and cold. It frightened Pinocchio more than if the young woman had raged and shouted. "I wasn't released until after."

"I'm...sorry." Pinocchio swallowed, silently berating himself for remembering that fact too late. This woman before him, this Audrina, had been surrounded by guards beside the execution platform that day. Her identity and reason for being there hadn't been mentioned, so he hadn't remembered her. Not until she sought him out afterwards. "But whatever you have planned...revenge...dark magic...none of that will undo what happened. None of it will make you happy or give you what you want. It…no curse will ever be worth…."

"Curse? Dark magic?" Audrina scoffed, giving a wry chuckle. "Don't presume I need either for vengeance. It's quite the folly."

"I...I don't understand. When you captured me, you said you were going to use me for revenge. And you mentioned using magic. I…." He studied the woman before him, confused.

"You assumed revenge equaled curse." Audrina's lips twitched, her irises reflecting the light from the night sky. "But did it ever occur to you that, under the right circumstances, a blessing can be more of a burden than any curse?"

"...what?"

"Those people celebrating down there, they treasure their happy endings so dearly." Audrina paused, leering down at the celebrations underway. "I think...that I'll give them nothing but happy endings."

Pinocchio stared at the young woman, confusion knitted in his brow. "That...that's nice…I guess..."

"Not really." Audrina whispered, taking out a crystal bracelet identical to the one her mother had worn. It was, unknown to anyone but her, the very one her mother had worn the day of her execution. It had been the one memento she'd been able to retrieve before anyone noticed. "Mum confessed and allowed herself to be killed, to protect me. It was the condition for my freedom. And…."

Audrina held out the bracelet beneath the starry light of the sky, the crystalline gems sparkling. It seemed, from what Pinocchio could see, that the bracelet was absorbing the starlight.

"Au...Audrina….what are you…."

"...I think I'll use that. That sacrifice, to secure happy endings for this entire realm."

"What...? But..." Pinocchio stared at Audrina, more confused. "How is giving your enemies happy endings getting your revenge?"

"Enemies? Who said they're my enemies? Sure, I despise them, but..." Audrina's lip twitched, her dark eyes leering at the night sky, then at the bracelet. It glowed beneath the starlight. "I've always saw an enemy as something one chooses, and I'd never choose inferiors such as they. Not worth it. Besides, with this spell - I'll have a win-win situation." She smirked after the bracelet glowed brighter, filled with magic and starlight. Her eyes studied it closely, reflecting its glow, before shifting to Pinocchio with a cold smile. "Those people down there. They'll forever know that their happiness is because of their enemy - the Evil Queen - my mum, and they'll have to live with that knowledge."

"That's...how will they know...?"

"Because you're going to tell them. Pinocchio." Audrina knelt before the man, cupping his chin in her palm. "If you lie, you'll turn back into wood. And if you deign to keep it secret, they'll lose all chance at happiness. Because..." She whispered just inches from Pinocchio, her eyes delving into his. "This spell requires heartfelt emotion towards the catalyst - my mum, Regina - to work, and what that emotion is, determines what ending is received. Negative emotions equal bad ending. Positive equals good. And neutral means...well, I'm not sure."

"That...that's...you can't cast that. The cost besides...your magic is not..."

"It's not mine." Audrina smirked, holding out the bracelet in the man's view. "It's a karma spell that mum was working on for years, decades. I'm merely intensifying it with celestial magics, magics said to have originated from a specific sect of elves. Ones which created this bracelet."

Pinocchio shook his head, his eyes widened and locked on the bracelet. "Magic that powerful..."

"Comes with a terrible price. I won't get a happy ending. But really, who cares? Happy endings are overrated." Audrina smiled coldly and stood up, holding out the bracelet in front of her. Her mirthless grin deepened as the magic in the bracelet activated, spilling out from the crystalline gems. It burned and her palm felt like it was being scorched through, but she held onto it as the spell was cast.

Its magic, enhanced by the stars, filled the night sky, while below the celebratory cohort continued their jubilee. Too enthralled in their celebration to notice the change, the residents of the Enchanted Forest paid no heed to the stars above. Only far off, in a darkened castle, did a pair of eyes notice.

"Heh. Heh." The Dark One cackled, his darkened gaze watching as the stars stopped twinkling. Each bright ball dimming and freezing into static fixtures in the heavily darkened sky. "Now that, dearie, is impressive."

He cackled again and averted his gaze towards his right, while fiddling with a small object in his hand. A brief flicker from the candelabra revealed what it was: a magic bean, one of two he'd secured over a year ago when that Former-Evil-Queen Regina released him from his prison.

"Let's see if this other realm has what I seek." He muttered and stepped towards an elegantly engraved chest laid upon a table. His eyes lingered on the chest, then on the portrait hanging above it. The corner of his lip twitched, hinting at just the shadow of a wistful smile.

He tossed the bean and jumped through its portal just seconds before Audrina's spell reached his castle.


	4. Chapter 03

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 03:** The Stillness Gave No Token

The woods were strange. At first he couldn't tell why, he only knew it because his gut screamed at him that something was off. There was something different about these woods, it wasn't until he took a few steps into them that he understood.

The woods were too quiet.

"...what is going on?" He searched around, arming his bow cautiously. His searching gaze drunk in his surroundings, knitting his brow from confusion. Then next from horror as he realized the reason for the quiet. Reaching out towards the trunk of the nearest tree, he touched the back of a dragonfly stopped in midflight. "No..."

"Do you like? Guess we found what neutral entailed."

"What?" He spun around, bow still drawn, its arrow pointed directly at the stranger's chest. His eyes narrowed at the hooded cloak obscuring the other's face and form. "Who are you? And what are you doing in the Royal Woods?"

"Wh...hm." Audrina lowered her hood, her dark hazel-brown eyes searching the man's face. Deliberating her response, she tapped her lip with her forefinger then gestured toward the stranger. "It is you who will answer my inquiries. Who, pray tell, are you? And why have you come to my woods?"

"Your...I'm Prince Neal, son of Queen Snow and King David." The man replied, pulling his bow more taut after a brief hesitance.

"Ah." Audrina grinned, her eyes lighting up in sudden amusement. "You're the son who ran away when he realized he'd never be king."

Prince Neal scowled, his jaw pulled as taut as his bow. His narrowed eyes roamed over the strange woman's face and body, secretly intrigued by the fearlessness she showed. His lips twitched. "Well, since we're introducing ourselves, why don't you tell me your name? And why you called these woods yours?"

"Because they are mine." Audrina replied, gesturing around her in emphasis, her bemused smile growing. "Just a little trade that the prince...well, would-be-king, Henry made." She paused and curtsied. "I'm Audrina, owner of this land and purveyor of all its magics and mysteries."

"My...my nephew gave you the kingdom?" Prince Neal's scowl deepened, berating his sister's son in his thoughts for such a decision. How could his nephew even consider it giving away their kingdom after all that was done to get it in the first place?

"Oh." Audrina smiled, sensing the dark thoughts swirling in the other's head. Her gaze lingering on the other's face, she shrugged and gestured an invitation to sit towards a stone bench not far off. Her brow rose briefly when prince Neal shook his head. "He didn't have much choice. Seems not one Enchanted Forest resident was able to think a single nice thought about my mother."

Prince Neal lowered his bow slightly, his question written on his knit brow. "Your mother?"

"Regina, the Evil Queen." Audrina replied, to which prince Neal renewed his aim, his arrow pointed directly at the woman's heart.

"Tell me what your mother did to my family or this arrow will pierce your heart." Prince Neal glowered, his heart pounding as all the stories about the Evil Queen that he heard growing up filled his head. 'I should've come home sooner….'

"Nothing." Audrina replied, all bemusement leaving her face until pure anger was all that remained. "My mother spent a bit over three decades in exile, when one day an imposter shows up, kills the king and queen, kidnaps the princess, and then vanishes. Leaving my mother to pay the price."

"...my...my parents are..." Prince Neal took in a steadying breath, the news knotting his stomach. "...dead?"

"Yes..." Audrina nodded slowly, before clicking her tongue and gesticulating while she continued on. "Huh. The news must not have reached you in whatever realm you called home last year."

"...a year? They've been dead a year?"

"A few months over, but yeah."

"My sister and nephew? What about them?"

"Well, your nephew is with the rest of the Enchanted Forest residents, in the same land my mother was exiled to when I was a baby." She paused, quietly mulling something over. "Perhaps they'll figure out just how impossible it was for my mother to return. Too late. But, well..." She shrugged. "Your sister though, I have no idea where she is."

Prince Neal grimaced, his aim wavering as he coped with the information. "I...I don't believe you."

"Which part? Your parents being dead or..."

"That the Evil Queen had nothing to do with it." Prince Neal replied, his jaw pulled taut while his eyes peered angrily into Audrina's. "She's the only enemy my parents ever had."

"Well, I assure you, my mother didn't kill the king or queen." Audrina returned the same stubborn, angry glare. "If she had, my karma spell would not have worked or would've backfired spectacularly on me." She gestured at the woods surrounding them. "Instead of the plants and creatures of this forest being stilled, I would be the one stuck motionless. For eternity. Or worse. Blinked out of existence entirely."

"Uh, um...I..." Prince Neal scowled, tempted to unleash his arrow at the stranger's heart, but something stayed his hand. He felt, somehow, that Audrina's words rung true, despite how ludicrous they sounded. Before he could form a response or even decide to let loose his arrow, Audrina chuckled and vanished. "Hey! Where…."

Audrina chuckled again, and appeared behind Prince Neal, just inches away. Within moments she pickpocketed a hunting knife and a small cache of potion vials from him. A crooked smile graced her mouth as she glanced over the vials, her eyes lit with intrigue. "What, pray tell, is someone like you doing with Dreamshade?"

"That's none of your business." He replied, scowling while turning to face Audrina. As he did it became evident that the knife and potions weren't the only things the woman took. Cheeks slightly pink, he let his bow fall as he grappled for his now beltless trousers. "That...that wasn't….give me back my belt."

"...your belt?" Audrina clicked her tongue, holding up the belt so that the words sewed onto it were easily readable. "'Seven with one blow', hm, nice wording. Reminds me of a tailor I knew who had the same thing written on his belt." She tilted her head while Prince Neal fidgeted and scowled. She gave a brief, mirthless laugh. "Now, unless there's some fashion trend going around I don't know about, I wager that this is the same belt that that tailor had."

"And if it is, what's it to you?" Prince Neal retorted, trying to maintain a snobby royal posture despite needing to hold up his trousers.

"Well, I enchanted it when we were teenagers. He was supposed to go out, see if my experimental enchantment worked properly, then come back and tell me the results." Audrina swung the belt a bit, eyeing the lettering and how it seemed to glitter under the very bright moon light. "As you see, he didn't." She smirked and then tossed the belt back to Prince Neal.

The moon above threw its pale glow even brighter on the clearing and on them, something that brought a curious scowl to Prince Neal's face.

"Wasn't it just day?" He asked while rebelting his trousers, his gaze for the first time shifting upwards. There was a brief laugh from Audrina as he stared wide-eyed at the starless expanse spreading over the treetops like a deep purple tapestry. The only thing visible was the crescent moon, glowing brighter than even a full moon. "What in the world?"

"The judgment has begun." Audrina said, a smile gracing her lips but failing to reach her eyes. "...it was interesting meeting you. Goodbye." Her smile wavered at the last syllable before she disappeared, vanishing with a snap of her fingers.

"What? Wait! Come back, what judg…." Prince Neal called out, his voice faltering as the moonlight grew brighter and warm. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his gut twisting as he thought about all Audrina had said throughout their conversation. "...a single, nice thought? About my mother's stepmom?"

He swallowed and shut his eyes, shifting through his memories of his mother's stories. There were many - as a child he'd loved sitting on his mother's lap and listening to her stories, about her adventures evading the Evil Queen. Even as he grew older, and ran off to find his own adventures, he'd enjoyed them. Often he would find himself whispering them to himself during sleepless nights.

He took in a deep breath, the moonlight completely enveloping him and piercing him with its strange warmth. There was one story, amid all the others, that hadn't been about his step-grandmother trying to hurt his mother or steal her happiness.

The story about the day Regina saved his mother from a runaway horse.

As the blinding, silver light grew warmer, harsher, he focused on that story. Focused on it and the truth - that for all the evil his step-grandmother had wrought afterwards, if Regina hadn't saved his mother that day, Snow White probably would've died, and thus he wouldn't have been born.

"...thank you for saving my mother that day…." He muttered, even as the light grew warmer - burning his skin like a silver flame. It seemed to pierce into his chest, straight down to his heart. It hurt and felt like he couldn't breathe, but he repeated his thanks.

He continued to repeat it as he blacked out from the pain.


	5. Chapter 04

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina:**

 **Chapter 04:** The World In a Grain of Sand

 _Humming, that's the first thing he noticed - a rhythmic and soothing lullaby being hummed above him. It reminded him of his childhood, of wandering the gardens and chasing butterflies with his sister. She'd be ahead of him, running and smiling, her blonde locks bouncing behind, while he struggled to keep up._

 _His sister, being older and acutely aware of his struggle, would often slow down until he caught up. Even during races. She'd never however simply let him win - not after the tantrum he threw after their father had done so. Even at five years old, he was stubborn and hated such gestures. His reasoning was that if he was one day going to be a king, he should be just as strong and gallant as their father._

 _"Hm." Prince Neal gazed around, groggy and with such a blurry vision that he wondered if he was drunk. Or perhaps he had dabbled a bit too much with the exotic herbs and tinctures sometimes found amid the wares of port merchants. There were just so many, and with effects more potent than anything produced by vine or grain, he couldn't help sampling them on occasion._

 _He searched around, realizing only then that he was standing and that what surrounded him was a strange mix of wall and forest. His vision blurred, almost like he was quickly falling, but he felt no vertigo. It was the walls that were moving, not him. Or at least appeared to._

 _"...what the hell did I take?" He mumbled, only to rethink his assumption when he realized his body was completely steady. That and when a woman, her face and body obscured by a oversized cloak, spoke._

 _"Nothing. You're dreaming." The woman spoke, approaching Prince Neal, though not close enough that he could see under her hood._

 _"Dreaming? This seriously doesn't feel like a dream. At least not one not brought on by herbal tinctures or other alchemical mixes."_

 _"That's because it's not a normal dream." The woman replied and held out her hand, revealing her palm and a tiny grain of sand nested in it. "This speck is from the sands of Morpheus, and it has brought your consciousness here."_

 _Prince Neal stared askance at the speck, shaking his head. "...I've travelled a lot, and it takes more than one grain of the sands of Morpheus to do anything. Besides, it doesn't create dreams - it lets one enter another person's dream."_

 _"And you have entered mine." The woman answered, gesturing around them. The walls that had once been mixed with forest were now solid gray slabs of stone, as was the floor. "It's not much, I know. But..." She sighed, her lips quivering_

 _Prince Neal noticed the tremble on the woman's lip and that of her hand grasping the sand. Whatever this room was, it seemed that it brought nothing but pain to the woman. 'Why doesn't she just dream of something else, if it pains her so?'_

 _"Because it's not just a dream." She answered, making him wonder if he'd spoken the question aloud rather than thought it. "It's a memory. My last." She chewed on her bottom lip, a tear sliding down her cheek._

 _"When you say last, do you mean...?" Neal asked and the woman nodded before he even completed his question. He blinked and took a step back from the woman, his eyes widening as he stared at her. "Wait, if you're dead, then how...how can I be in your dream?"_

 _"Because of my last wish." The woman whispered and pointed towards the tiny window through which the only light in the room shined. It was night, he finally realized by the dark expanse welcoming his gaze. "That star, that bright star there, I made a wish upon it while drawing my last breath."_

 _Neal listened and stared at the star, the only one in the sky - at least it seemed such by how brightly it outshined the rest. Even the moon was nowhere to be seen._

 _"And that same star was in the sky when Audrina cast her curse." The woman finished, her voice wistful throughout, particularly so when she said the name._

 _"..." Neal scrunched his face, thinking. "Audrina said it was a karma spell she cast, not a curse."_

 _"A karma spell is ancient magic and can become a curse under certain conditions." The woman grimaced and twisted her lips, mulling over Neal's words. "It could've become a blessing instead."_

 _"I..." Neal pulled a face and averted his gaze from the woman. His brow furrowed as he noticed the numerous tally marks etched into the stone walls. There were so many, and a few were specked with red, like the hand that carved them had been cut. "...How long were you here?"_

 _"Too long." The woman replied, her lips pulled into a frown. She didn't elaborate, but rather pulled her cloak tighter around herself, her hands lingerings for the briefest of moments on her abdomen._

 _"I..." Prince Neal exhaled and crossed his arms, unsure what else to say or ask. A heavy silence enveloped the room, making the place more surreal and uncomfortable._

 _"You're probably curious why you're here." The woman broke the silence, for the first time gazing up at the prince. Her tired, blue eyes searched his face, beseeching him to listen. "I had hoped that my daught..." She stumbled over the word, her lips trembling. Clearing her throat, she steadied herself and continued. "I'd hoped she'd be the one to see this. So I could...but that's no longer possible. She can't dream anymore. Not while the curse remains unbroken."_

 _"...is that why I'm here? You want me to break this curse?" Prince Neal laughed, and shook his head. "I...I didn't come back to break curses or play hero. I came to..." He didn't continue, but simply shook his head, his thoughts on the vials Audrina had taken from him. The Dreamshade._

 _"You have to. You're the only one who can."_

 _"Why? I am not at all hero material. Other than who my parents were, there's nothing special about me. My sister was to be the Savior, and my nephew the future king. I..." He scoffed and rubbed his chin, shaking his head. "I'm just the black sheep in a family of heroes. Not once have I done anything heroic. I...what makes you think I could or would even try to? Why not bother my nephew? He'd make a decent hero."_

 _The woman slowly shook her head, frowning. "You're the only one. The only one to not succumb to the curse. The only one who even attempted to think something good about the Evil Queen."_

 _"What? But wait...I thought..." He grimaced, thinking about the sheer pain that ran through his veins when the curse light touched him._

 _"If you'd succumbed to the curse, you wouldn't be here. The karma curse Audrina used takes away the ability to dream. Not even the sands of Morpheus can overcome that." The woman spoke, her voice gradually becoming quieter and more ephemeral. The room too grew dim, fading into a blur._

"What? Hey!" Prince Neal exclaimed, his whole body growing light and his vision blurry. Everything soon grew as dark and deep as the night sky, and even as he continued to call out he knew it was futile. Whatever had caused him to dream in the first place was wearing off, and he soon became aware of warmth and the crackling of a fire.

It contrasted with the rough, cold floor beneath his back. The clanging and clunking of someone hectically searching through and tossing objects further pushed away the comfort provided by the fire.

"...on. Damn it!" Someone shouted from another room, loud enough to carry through thick the walls.

Prince Neal opened his eyes and sat up, his head groggy and haunted by a dull ache. He rubbed his eyes, noting the fire crackling in a large fireplace and the musty scent old castles gave when left uninhabited too long.

"Damn it!" The person swore again, followed by a loud clash as though smashing something with all their might. It was followed by a few more choice words and then footsteps stomping closer.

Prince Neal bristled and climbed to his feet, not caring for the anger in each step. He desperately grabbed for his bow and vials, only to remember how Audrina had taken them.

"Shit." He cursed, almost jumping when the room's door crashed open. It was then he realized how large the room was, especially compared to the tiny dungeon room from the dream. More like a grand dining chamber or trophy room, going by the various items, tables, and chairs scattered willy-nilly. His eyes widened as they locked on the man who entered.

Dressed in a dark attire that was pristine yet foreign to any realm Prince Neal had traveled through, the man seethed. His dark brown eyes searched the room and its scattered objects, not showing any surprise just frustration. "Where the hell did he put it?"

"..." Prince Neal tensed and grabbed the closest object he could find, his instinct cultivated from years of exploration and facing dangers kicking in. He brandished his makeshift weapon and growled at the stranger. "Who are you?! And...where am I?! Answer me!"

Rumplestiltskin glowered at Prince Neal, though his anger was tempered slightly by the sight of the younger man holding out a two-pronged fork as a weapon. "...what are you going to do if I don't? Stab me with that dinner fork?"

"I…well, I've slain a bear with a sling and rock before." Prince Neal boasted, recalling an incident from some years back when he hunted a ginormous brown bear for its bounty and a bet with a stranger in a pub. "This should be easier." He blustered, though it didn't stop his arm from becoming covered in goosebumps.

"I don't care if you've slain a dragon by shouting at it. That fork isn't going to hurt me." Rumplestiltskin scoffed, his bemusement at the other's bravado not enough to curtail his anger.

"Well, I…." Prince Neal shrugged, glanced at the fork and then tossed it away. "Whatever. I just want to know where I am so I know how far it is to the closest port. Between Audrina and that dream I just had, I'm done."

"You're in the Dark One castle." Rumplestiltskin answered, his lips twitching as he noticed the alarm in the younger man's eyes.

"The Dark….and you're just tossing everythin…." Prince Neal paled, his widened eyes taking in the mess.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. And this realm's version of me won't either, not after I get my hands on him." Rumple seethed, not caring about the effect of his explanation on the younger man.

"Wait...what?"


	6. Chapter 05

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina:**

 **Chapter 05:** Imp of the Perverse

* * *

 _A Few Hours Ago in Storybrooke:_

Rumplestiltskin scowled as he entered his shop, the pull upon him unmistakable.

 _'Someone has the dagger._ ' His scowl deepened as he made his way to the back of his shop, his body tense. His eyes quietly searched the shop, taking in each detail for some sort of clue. Both for who had taken the dagger and why. _'I sealed it with blood magic. How the hell could anyone...'_

He was delving through all the possible 'how's when he entered the back room, making his trek as inconspicuous as possible. Exactly as the unknown thief had commanded him.

"Whoever you are, you have no idea..." Rumple growled as he entered the back room, his threat halting in his throat once he saw the one holding his dagger.

"Hee, heh, hee. I have no idea what, dearie? Who I'm dealing with? " Wish-Rumple cackled, holding the dagger seeming carelessly though it didn't fool the other. His dark eyes watched the other, well-dressed man closely and with amusement. "I think I have a pretty good idea. Hee hee. I like the shop by the way. Very useful."

Rumple glowered at the doppelganger, his keen brain shifting through the explanations. It took seconds to alight on the proper one. "...you're from the realm created by the evil queen's wish."

Wish-Rumple tittered and made some grandiose gestures in response, as though to say 'of course' in the most obnoxious way. He seemed to take extreme delight in annoying his other self, it was almost perverse. "You can't really be surprised I'm here. Did you really think I wouldn't find my way out of that - wretched – realm?"

"It did occur to me that you'd try." Rumple blurted, forced to answer the question; his narrowed eyes locked on the dagger his doppelganger held.

"Ah, oh. Sworry." Wish-Rumple muttered and giggled, a large taunting grin on his face as he brandish the dagger with a flourish. "Forgot. This isn't mine. Heh hee."

Rumple glowered, wanting nothing more than to rip the dagger from the other's hands and send him back to whence he came. Perhaps with a few less appendages.

"It has my name though. Eh." He shrugged, his lips grinning widely. "I wasn't sure what would happen, but...well..."

"Well, if your experiment is done, give it back." Rumple demanded, frustrated by his doppelganger. But also wary of why the other Rumplestiltskin was here.

Wish-Rumple tsk-tsked and wagged his finger, his childish attitude drawing an even colder glare from the other.

"I'm gonna hold on to this." He remarked with a titter, then proceeded to gaze around the shop with a smirk and a curious, discerning leer. The fiery, dark glint in his eye as Wish-Rumple searched lazily about while keeping a solid grip on the dagger, held a mix of desperation and determination that Rumple easily caught.

Even if he hadn't been gazing at his doppleganger, he'd recognized the look. It was one he'd seen in those who made deals with him as the Dark One. His lips twitched.

"Perhaps, we could make a de..."

"No. No deals." Wish-Rumple interrupted, cutting through the other's attempt at negotiation. His command coupled with his possession of the dagger effectively silenced the other Rumple. At least for a few moments. He sensed the glower the other gave without needing even a glance. "Not that I'm not intrigued at the idea of making a deal with, well, myself - it would make quite a game of wits, seeing who can out loophole the other. No, dearie, heh heh." Wish-Rumple spoke and sauntered towards a shelf, one that held a framed photo of Belle. "What I want, I'm sure you'd never part with."

Rumple's expression darkened, realizing exactly what Wish-Rumple meant.

"She'll never be yours." Rumple seethed, any iota of sympathy he'd had for his Wish-Realm self evaporating. "She'll see right through you."

"Is that what you think, dearie?" Wish-Rumple hissed, his tone low and menacing. With a snap of his fingers, he magicked a suit identical to the other Rumple's onto himself. A full makeover, so that no one could tell the two apart.

Rumple glared at his doppelganger, the urge to crush the other's throat overwhelming.

"Now, what do you know about my realm? I take it, at least some tidbits of the savior's and the not-evil-queen's trip made it back to you." Wish-Rumple asked, his once sing-songy tone matching the other's quiet, menacing one.

"Yes. And yes, I heard what happened to your Belle." Rumple answered, approaching the shelf Wish-Rumple stood by and taking away the photograph. "You had your chance and you lost it. And while I understand..."

"I didn't lose her. She was taken. Locked up and forgotten about." Wish-Rumple spat, his tone vehement. His eyes livid. "Not one person looked for Belle after the Evil Queen was exiled. Not one."

"N...not even her father?" Rumple asked, surprised and curious since what he'd learned about his father-in-law over the years told him the man wouldn't have given up finding Belle.

"King Maurice died shortly before the Evil Queen's exile." Wish-Rumple admitted after a moment, his eyes widening slightly in curiosity. His lips twitched as he read the other's expression. "I take it that did not happen in your realm."

Rumple shook his head and kept his eyes on the other, crafting various plans for getting back his dagger.

"Curious." Wish-Rumple mumbled, shifting his attention from Rumple to the Dark One dagger. "I wonder what other things happened or didn't here." His eyes lingered on the dagger, his lips twitching at sight of the darkened blade. The next moment he glared back at Rumple, his eyes boring into the other's. "This dagger...the amount of dark magic in it, and you, is astounding. I'm curious how you managed this. So, tell me about what happened after Regina cast her curse and everything about this town."

0

 _Wish-Realm: Present_

"Wait...what?" Prince Neal gaped at the neat yet darkly dressed man before him. He tensed, not knowing how to react. "You...you're the Dark One? But...isn't the Dark One supposed to be an ugly, scaly imp?"

Rumplestiltskin glowered at the younger man, his lips twitching. "Yeah, well I've changed a lot through the last few years. This realm's version of me, however, is still an imp." He paused, leering at the younger man in deep thought. Upon arriving in this realm he'd discovered it cursed and empty, except for the stranger before him. Something that had confused him - this realm was one where Regina failed to cast her curse, so why was it cursed now. He'd decided to question the younger man once he awoke, and so brought him with him to his wish-realm-version's castle. "Now that you know who I am, who are you?"

"I...I'm Prince Neal, son of Queen Snow and King David." Neal replied while quietly pondering Rumple's explanation, especially the tidbits talking about another version of the older man.

Rumple gazed over Prince Neal, surprised by the revelation but not showing it. Though he had gleaned much about Emma's and Regina's trip to this realm, he hadn't heard any mention of the Charmings' second child having a wish realm version of himself.

"What do you mean by 'this realm's version' of you?" Prince Neal asked, not taking his eyes off of the other man. His eyes narrowed when Rumple gave a half smirk but didn't answer and instead turned away. Neal scowled and grabbed the older man's wrist, his heart beating fiercely as he met the other's brown eyes. "...answer me."

"...Interesting. You were nearly quaking in your boots moments ago, now you're demanding I answer you?" Rumple coldly grinned, curiosity gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Answer me, Dark One." The younger man demanded again, his grip tightening around Rumple's wrist.

"Oh, I see." Rumple muttered, the truth occurring to him even before he noticed the enchanted belt Neal wore. His lips twitched as he read the writing embroidered on it - the words 'seven in one blow' were still noticeable, though another word was now obscuring it: Heartless.

"I demand you answer."

"I think not, dearie." Rumple leered at the other while shaking his head, a wry smirk on his lips. "Not until you tell me who I'm really talking to, the one controlling the prince."

"Fascinating." Neal muttered, his words no longer his own. Nor did his controller bother pretending anymore. "You….so it is true. You're not this realm's Dark One. But an imposter."

"I wouldn't say imposter." Rumple countered, his lips pressed into a cold smile. "I take it, whoever you are, you're behind the empty state of this realm."

"You'll be correct." Audrina replied through Neal, using the heart she'd taken from him while he slept. "And if you're not an imposter, are you a doppelganger of sorts? From another realm?"

Rumple didn't reply, just chuckled coldly as he pulled his arm from Neal's grip.

"Do you know the imposter who killed the king and queen?"

"...now, why should I answer you? You, this realm, not my problem." He replied coldly, turning away.

"I have something you'll want." Audrina replied through Neal, her intrigue heard despite it not being her voice saying the words. "A certain dagger I found sealed in that castle."

Rumple stopped, his lips twitching. He turned back towards the prince, his dark glare quiet and calculating. "You have the dagger."

"Yeah." Audrina whispered through Neal. "Come to me. Seems we have much to discuss."


	7. Chapter 06

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 06:** And Nothing More

 **Wish-Realm:**

A short time after the Karma Spell was cast:

The castle was cold, foreboding, and dank. Its walls stone decked with tapestries and paintings, and all other sorts of decorative objects. Most of which gave off the telltale scent of magic. The air itself was tinged with magic, enough to cause the hairs on prince Henry's arm to rise.

"All right." He swallowed and brandished his blade, his heart thumping wildly. Behind him were the remaining members of the royal guard, those he hadn't ordered to remain behind to protect his people.

"Are you sure about this? Seeking help from the Dark One..." Grumpy spoke up, brandishing his own weapon - his dwarven ax. His narrowed eyes searched around, cautious and terrified. "He may have helped to find the Evil Queen, but still..."

"I know." Prince Henry replied, stepping forward cautiously. His heart beat furiously in his chest as he continued down the corridor, trying not to think about the last time he'd been here.

"He's likely to ask for more than your father's portrait this time."

"I know that." He snapped, the sickening dread he'd felt in his stomach since arriving at the castle getting worse. It had nearly caused him to turn around and give up. "I...I'm sorry. Could you wait here? I'll be fine going on ahead."

"Not a chance." Grumpy replied, his eyes studying the prince. It was easy to see the fear in Henry and Grumpy had thought the prince was ready to pull back, but the prince's words were unexpected.

Prince Henry bit down on his tongue, the urge to shout at the dwarf to leave him almost overwhelming. Though he knew it was futile - Grumpy had promised to protect the prince as a final oath spoken over the King and Queen's graves. The dwarf's loyalty to his grandmother astounded Prince Henry, and though he was thankful, he was also terrified.

After what he discovered when he sought the Dark One's aid to find the Evil Queen, he had never wanted to return to this castle. Not after discovering that his father, the hero Baelfire, had been the Dark One's son. A secret that his father had never mentioned even once and had taken to the grave.

"I'm sick of secrets." Prince Henry muttered, scowling as he approached the large door leading into the castle's dining area. He pushed it open, not caring if he annoyed the inhabitant, or even triggered some sort of trap. "Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, come out. I want to make a deal."

His words echoed through the dining hall, and deeper into the castle. Yet there was no response. Just silence.

"Where is he?" Grumpy asked after a few more moments passed, his own fear giving way to annoyance. "Do you think that Audrina-witch's karma thing got...?"

"No. Whatever magic she used, I doubt it'd affect the Dark One." Prince Henry sheathed his sword and crossed the room, his eyes taking in everything. His heart thudded as he noticed the thin layer of dust covering the table.

"...it doesn't seem like anyone's here." Grumpy said, noticing the thin layer of dust on the table shortly after Henry. "I don't think anyone's been here for a few weeks at least."

Prince Henry swallowed. "He's got to be here. Or...at the very least there has to be some tome explaining Audrina's curse and how to break it somewhere in this castle." A shrill wind blew through a distant hall, causing a creaking sound that echoed back to them. It chilled the prince, who tried to tame his frightened breath and his overworking heart. "We should search the castle. But be careful, nearly everything here is enchanted, and there may be traps guarding some."

Grumpy and the rest of the royal guard nodded and fanned out, searching the closest rooms.

Henry continued forward himself, stepping into the next room. It was one he hadn't been in before when he made his first deal with Rumplestiltskin, and his eyes widened on the portrait hung snugly on the far wall. The same portrait that used to hang in the royal castle, his father's portrait.

Stilled into silence on seeing it displayed so prominently, Henry stared ahead, his mouth slightly agape. His brow furrowed. When he had traded the portrait to the Dark One for his help in finding the Evil Queen, Henry had caught how Rumplestiltskin gazed at the portrait. Sorrow. Regret. Pain. Why would the man just leave it there, gathering dust?

' _Did Audrina's spell actually get him?'_ Henry wondered, his heart thumping. He shook his head, dismissing the possibility. It was then that he caught sight of someone standing beside the painting.

"Well, if it isn't the prince." Audrina drawled, sauntering lazily towards Henry; The Dark One dagger quite noticeably at her side, secured by a tightened cloth belt. "Let me guess. You came here hoping to make a deal with the Dark One. Hm. Well, how about I offer you one instead?"

* * *

 **Wish-World: Present**

The first thing Rumple noticed as he entered Audrina's abode was the bareness of it. No tapestries, paintings, or statues, no wall carvings, or suits of armor. No flourishes to the wall edges or columns, no anything to lend some sort of art to the masonry. He wasn't sure there was masonry - the walls seemed too smooth and sharply angled to be stone. The floor and ceiling too seemed more crystalline than stone, though their milky white opaqueness made it difficult to tell. It could be he was standing on the most immaculate marble floor or the most opaque crystal one.

"Do you like?" Audrina asked, her voice bouncing through the corridor and growing louder from the echo. Her footsteps as she approached echoed as well, filling the corridor with deafening clicks. Wearing a fitted robe as dark as a starless midnight, lined around the shoulders and waist with the same crystalline material as the building, Audrina gandered at her visitor.

"It's a bit too banal for my taste." Rumple quipped dryly, waiting for the stranger to finish her approach. Once she was in view he froze, his eyes widening a sliver. Cheeks smooth and fair, and framed by dark chestnut brown locks; piercing eyes a deep azure-hazel mix and hiding a plethora of intelligence, Audrina stood before him. "You…"

"Name's Audrina. Owner of the whole Enchanted Forest." She introduced herself, tilting her head slightly in obeisance, though the cheeky smile and coquettish glance that accompanied her words made it seem less out of respect and more for jest. Both smile and glance vanished the moment she met Rumple's eye and the shrewd scowl he wore. Audrina stiffened. "...what?"

Rumple took a few moments before answering, his eyes roaming over the young woman's face. He muttered something to himself, his eyes reflecting anger and something else. Curiosity. Disbelief.

"You're...Audrina?" Rumple asked, shaking his head slightly when the young woman started to ask about what he had mumbled silently. "And you own this land?"

"Yes."

"Not much left in it, I'd wager. Considering its cursed state." He remarked, referencing the first thing he'd noticed about the realm. The stillness coating the forest and the accompanying silence had chilled him with their intensity. "...I take it you're the caster?"

"Yes."

"You do realize, dearie, that your spell has backfired?"

Audrina stiffened, her piercing eyes narrowing. "Karma spells don't backfire."

Rumple, prepared to respond to whatever refutation the woman offered, faltered for a moment. He scowled, mulling over the magic he sensed blanketing the realm. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "That is true...only if you use your own, personal 'good' deeds to power the spell. You, dearie, have not."

"I…." Audrina swallowed, her confidence faltering for the first time since casting the karma curse. "It was my mother's spell...her saved good deeds, I just activated it."

"Your...mother?" Rumple asked, the pitch he used much different than before, especially as he enunciated the second word.

"Yes. Regina, or the Evil Queen as the citizens of this forest called her."

"Regi…." Rumple drew in a breath, pulling another face. "No wonder it backfired."

"It didn't…." Audrina frowned, the air around her suddenly feeling heavier. Her vision blurred briefly, and she bit her inner cheek sharply until the sense of vertigo vanished. Straightening her posture, she took out an elaborately crafted dagger and glared at the other. "It doesn't matter. Now, do you want this dagger or not?"

Rumple's dark brown eyes lingered over the proffered dagger, his lips spread in a thin and cold grin. It was identical to the one he used to have, before he tethered the magic of all Dark Ones to a new one. He took a few steps closer, mulling over his answer and the blade Audrina held.

A wry smirk formed on his face as he pointed at the dagger and scoffed. "I may not be this realm's Dark One, but I can tell that's a fake." He watched as Audrina pulled a face then slipped the dagger back in its sheath at her side. "Where's the real one? Show me it and then we'll talk."

"...I put it away. Just in case." Audrina gestured behind her, towards the far-end of the corridor where an opaque white door slowly opened. "Ever since I beat them to it, Prince Henry and his royal guard tried sending mercenaries after it. Never mind that none have made it far once they crossed the border into the Enchanted Forest."

"I bet. Is that simply because of the curse or do you help it along?" Rumple inquired, quietly reassessing the young woman. With how powerful yet recklessly designed the curse that Audrina cast was, he had thought she'd be more rash and her magic immature. The moment she'd mention using a Karma spell and he could sense the truth of it, he knew his first assessment was inadequate. She may be rash and reckless, but her magic wasn't novice-level. He'd been alive for centuries and he hadn't found a single magic user who could get a Karma spell to work. Furthermore, the only wizard he'd met who'd even attempted a Karma spell had come to him for help after it backfired.

"The curse does most of it. I just take care of what remains." Audrina shrugged, waving her hand at the opaque crystal walls and floor. "They make excellent masonry."

Rumple drew back a step, observing his surroundings anew; his dark-brown irises widened a sliver as he noticed the uber-low hum emanating from the crystalline-marble. "You built your palace out of the people you cursed?"

"They're still alive." Audrina replied, shrugging again though she did avoid glancing at any inch of the wall or floor or ceiling. Her blue eyes met Rumple's. "That's better than what some witches and warlocks do."

Numerous thoughts and retorts flowed through Rumple, though he voiced none. This wasn't his realm, and aside from what was necessary to get back to Storybrooke and make his doppelganger pay, he had no inclination to change or critique it. Getting involved in another's story, even if that story was connected to an alternate version of himself, was never a good idea.

"...what do you want in exchange for the real dagger?" He asked instead of offering his opinion on the fact that he was literally walking over the residents of the Wish-Realm's Enchanted Forest.

"I think…" Audrina paused and tapped her lips as she considered Rumple, her azure eyes lighting up a shade. "We both want the same thing. This realm's version of you back in this realm. So...you can have the dagger, provided you agree to return it to me once we have this realm's version of you back in this realm."

"I can work with that." Rumple replied, his lips twitching at the simple demand. It was an offer fully in his favor. "You got yourself a deal, dearie."


	8. Chapter 07

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 07:** Blood Magic

* * *

 **Wish Realm:** The Dark One's Castle, A Short While After Audrina's Curse:

 _It was a room, enormous and filled with artifacts and trinkets, without doors or windows. A room cut off from the outside and inescapable from the inside, except through magic. It was the perfect depository for rare and dangerous artifacts, numerous of which Audrina recognized on sight. Though her mother had taught her to restrain her use of magic, she had never denied Audrina the opportunity to learn about it._

 _"Such treasures." She whispered and, sauntering across the room's floor, handled one or two artifacts before placing them back. Her eyes, ranging from bluish to hazel depending on the lighting, observed each object meticulously. It had always fascinated her how many magical objects were recorded to exist, a few of which were rare enough to be considered to not exist._

 _She had often dreamed as a child of finding them all and studying them. So much of the world and its past could be gleaned from such objects, gleaned and recorded. It had been her secret ambition, one which fueled her thirst for books and knowledge. Standing in this room, surrounded by such rare finds, should have filled her with wonder and fulfillment. Yet she felt nothing._

 _"Had I known this place was…." She shook her head against the thought and continued forward, silently cataloging what she saw without an ounce of awe. It was, she realized, the price of her karma spell: an inability to feel wonder or awe. Again she shook her head, swatting away the thought like a pestering bee._

 _As she did so, her eyes caught sight of a small chest, expertly carved and inlaid with runes. Neither of those were what pulled her attention, but rather the magic emanating from it._

 _"Blood magic." She whispered and lifted it up, curious about its contents. Something sealed with blood magic while also within a window and door-less room had to be especially powerful. Clicking her tongue, she studied it while trying to recollect what she'd read about blood magic, if there was any alternative to breaking it. "What is in you?"_

 _She continued to study the box, flipping it around in her hands as she tried to decipher the runes. Her eyes, darkened by the dim lighting of the room, widened as she ghosted a finger over the box. The sound of it clicking open echoed through the room._

X

 **Audrina's Palace, Present:**

Walls, solid white and unadorned, ceiling translucent and arched so that the night sky was visible, the room felt cold but also beautiful. There was also the hum of magic emanating from the milky stone that made the walls, the same low hum that Rumple heard in the entrance hall.

"Did she craft this entire palace using that morbid masonry?" Rumple scowled, his brown eyes glancing around the room before noting that the floor at least was made from ordinary marble. His lips twitched and his gaze shifted to what few objects filled the large room.

Tables pressed against the far wall, with books scrolls and various knickknacks piled on top; an armoire, large and meticulously crafted from quartz rested across the room from the tables. There was also a large mirror attached to a panel of the north wall, its size and shape identical to the one the Evil Queen had owned. Rumple stared at the mirror, bemused. Unless he was mistaken that was the same mirror, only attached to the wall rather than being free standing. He smirked.

It quickly faded as he glanced towards Audrina, the young woman hadn't hesitated but simply made a beeline towards the only other door. It was a simple thing, though Rumple easily sensed the blood magic that sealed it. His scowl returned, deeper than before.

"I'll just wait here then." He mumbled, not following Audrina further, though his gaze lingered on the door. Its blood magic seal was strong, locking out everyone but Audrina or her blood relatives. Rumple glowered at the door, curiosity filling him. Considering the parallels this realm had with the main realm, the Evil Queen couldn't be Audrina's birth mother. He pursed his lips and shifted his gaze from the door, his brow knitted with thought. "I wonder…."

His lip twitched as did his hand, yet he held back the urge to test out a suspicion he had since first laying eyes on Audrina. This wasn't his realm, and who the woman was or who her real parents were, wasn't his concern. Not even if….though if his suspicion was correct, it could help him with his doppelganger.

Mulling the idea over, Rumple approached the door and placed his palm on it same as Audrina had done. A few moments passed without anything happening and then he heard the scratchy sound of the door as it opened slowly. He tensed and drew in a breath, briefly expecting it to be because Audrina was coming out. Peering into the empty corridor leading to a steep stairway, Rumple felt a mix of emotions. And stepping through the doorway without any tug of resistance from the magic imbuing it, he proved his suspicion right.

"That son of a damn…" Rumple growled, clenching his fist and jaw as he imagined crushing his doppelganger's throat. He scowled at the door, the blood magic imbued in it still strong. "He claims he lost everything: Belle, Bae, and yet Henry's alive, and Audrina is…." Taking in a breath to steady his frustration and justified anger at his wish-realm self, Rumple shook his head and started down the stairs. _'Does he not know or does he just not care? Does Audrina?'_

Muttering to himself each step down, he descended the steep stairway and entered a small treasury-armory hybrid room. His brown eyes quickly focused on Audrina leaning against the wall directly across from him. Her relaxed posture and unruffled poise at his arrival, as well as how she carelessly twirled around the Dark One dagger, answered Rumple's second question.

"I wondered how long it would take you." Audrina mumbled, her eyes cold and staring at the dagger she held rather than the man across the room.

"You…knew." Rumple stared at the woman, his gaze livid while his hand twitched with the urge to choke Audrina in place of his doppelganger. He stopped himself however, reminding himself of who else she resembled. "When did you first find out? Before he left? After? Is your karma spell something he conjured up? Some ruse while he takes my place and steals…."

"Shut…." Audrina hissed, teleporting to Rumple's side, dagger brandish against his throat. "...Up. Unless you want me to stab you instead of him, shut up."

Rumple's eyebrows rose, feeling the blade against his throat and seeing the woman who held it up close. Her chin, cheeks, not to mention her eye and hair color, left no doubt in his mind who her real mother was. "...you want to kill him?"

Audrina hesitated and searched Rumple's eyes. "Depends on his answer on whether he knew Snow and Charming were killed by an imposter."

"And why would that matter? Unless he…." Rumple trailed off, recalling parts of his conversation with Wish-Rumple. The doppelganger had claimed to have already gotten his revenge on his realm's Evil Queen. "He tracked down Regina, he's the reason she was executed….your adoptive mother…." Rumple mumbled the last bit, understanding creasing his brow.

"'Adopt…'?" Audrina's eyes narrowed, their vivid hue darkening. "She was my…."

Rumple shook his head. "No. The Evil Queen made herself barren to spite her mother. In my realm and likely this one as well. She wasn't your birth mother."

"You….she…." Audrina glowered, biting viciously down on her bottom lip. Enough to break the skin, the coppery taste of blood leaking onto her tongue. She clenched the dagger's handle tighter, her eyes gleaming angrily. It was an expression Rumple recognized, and he magicked the dagger out of Audrina's hand before she could stab him. Her eyes widened, and she snarled. "You fucking…."

"Language, dearie." Rumple chastised without hesitance, Wish-Rumple's dagger safely in his possession, while Audrina glared at him. "You may not be my daughter, but you are the daughter of this realm's version of me. And that..." He paused to consider what he just said, and to catch Audrina's reaction to it. "All right, I don't know how I feel about that. But you should calm down. Unless you want to make that karma spell of yours backfire even worse."

"I…." Audrina readied a fireball, her eyes livid.

"If you attack with intent to kill, it'll taint your karma, and your karma spell will…" He shook his head, mirthless grin forming on his face as he remembered the wizard who had had a karma spell backfire. "You're not going to like that, dearie."

"I don't…." Audrina muttered, a sudden dizziness rushing through her. She shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to fight it. Her fireball fizzled out just seconds before she stumbled a step or so forward.

"Dearie? Are you all right…?" Rumple's eyes widened as Audrina fell and he quickly magicked her onto a small daybed he conjured. It was then, gazing down at her barely conscious form, that he noticed the telltale signs of sleep-deprivation. He also noted that each time Audrina's eyes closed, they quickly blinked back open. "...what's wrong? You obviously need to, so why don't you just sleep?"

"If I could I would you fu...kin…." Audrina retorted, barely able to enunciate her words. She raised her hand and gestured towards one side of the room before pausing and gesturing towards the other. "There's a vial...a concoction of various...it'll stave off the worst effects….bring it...to me."

Rumple opened his mouth to protest and insist she sleep, when she glared up at him and growled. He cocked an eyebrow when she mumbled something about even a sleeping curse failed to put her under.

"Now bring...that….before the serious...effects of sleep-deprivation kick in."

"Ah...all right." Rumple replied, going to the only table with alchemy ingredients and instruments. He quickly found the vial Audrina meant - it wasn't a potion, but rather a mixture of herbs and stimulants. He shook his head, disapproving of the contents, though he knew they would stave off the worst symptoms of sleep-deprivation as Audrina claimed. He grabbed the vial, and turned to bring it back to Audrina, as he did so he noticed another bottle. This one containing not a concoction, but a deadly poison. "What are you doing with Dreamshade?"

"Wha...Oh, I took it from Prince Neal. He brought it with him." Audrina replied, taking the herbal mixture from Rumple and downing half of it in a gulp. The effect was immediate. Audrina sat up and stretched, her speech no longer slurred.

"What was Prince Neal doing with Dreamshade?"

"I don't know. Maybe to usurp the throne from his nephew? Clearly he didn't keep up with the going on's of the Enchanted Forest the past year." She paused, and then magicked a crystalized heart into her hand. "Speaking of Prince Neal, return this to him. I don't have much need for it."

"Why did you take it then?" Rumple took the heart, curious for the answer.

Audrina shrugged. "He wasn't transformed by the karma spell. I thought perhaps he...I was curious."

Rumple glanced from Audrina to the heart, his eyes alighting with intrigue and a smug smile slowly forming on his face. A smile halted by a furrowed brow and a curious gleam in his eyes. He stared back towards Audrina. "One more question. Where did you get the karma spell you used?"

"My mum. Regina." Audrina answered, her jaw tightening as she noticed Rumple's curious expression. "She raised me, so she is my mum, regardless of what you think."

"That's…." Rumple sighed, not wanting to argue with his wish-version's daughter. "That's not...I….where did Regina get the karma spell then?"

"I...I'm not sure." Audrina chewed on her lip, her own curiosity piqued at the question whose answer she never bothered with. "It was connected to a bracelet mum wore since...since I was a child. It was from some woman who called herself Fiona. Mum said she was a fairy…."

Rumple tensed, his eyes widening a sliver. _'You've got to be kidding me….'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina and Once Upon a Midnight: The Star-Crossed fanfics are connected and running concurrent with each other, with the Audrina one set in the Wish-Realm and The Star-Crossed set in Storybrooke.


	9. Chapter 08

**Once Upon a Midnight: Audrina**

 **Chapter 08:** Scars

 _-The path leading ahead was covered by shadow, a result of the towering trees and the sun sinking behind the mountain. It was eerily quiet along the path, considering the creatures he was pursuing, enough that he wondered if he was going the right way. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he quickened his pace._

" _Careful." His brother-in-law cautioned, his voice kept slightly below a whisper. He ignored the older man, and shrugged off the arms trying to hold him back. "Hey."_

" _I don't need your help, okay." He growled, not bothering to regulate the volume of his voice. Though it wasn't a shout, it wasn't a whisper either, and the older man tensed. In the distance a roar echoed angrily in response._

" _Shit...run! Neal!" His brother-in-law shouted, understanding from that distant roar and the stampeding steps slamming towards them, that the time for stealth was gone. "Run and hide!"_

" _But, Bae…."_

" _Run!" Baelfire shouted just as the first ogre could be seen rushing towards them. It roared, swinging a heavy club and upending the trees in its way with ease. Prince Neal froze, his heart beating so fast he thought his ribcage would crack. The ogre bellowed, heading straight for them._

 _It wasn't until he felt the sharp cut of rock that he was aware of falling. And it took him a few seconds more, after reaching the bottom of the narrow cavern, to realize what had happened. Baelfire had pushed him out of the way._

 _'No….' Prince Neal blanched, as the ogre roared and stomped above and his brother-in-law cried out in pain. Fear and disbelief choked away his voice as he listened to the sound of bones being crushed. 'Baelfire….'_

* * *

"Shit." Prince Neal squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temple, trying to chase away the memory after it'd sprung to the forefront of his thoughts. "You'd think after 11 years this shit wouldn't be so…." He sighed heavily and let out a few more swears, his reluctant eyes drawn to the portrait hung across from him. A portrait he hadn't expected to see here, in the castle of the Dark One. "...Baelfire."

He mumbled the name of his brother-in-law and stared at the portrait, the day the older man died flashing back to the forefront of his thoughts. Covering his face with his hands, Prince Neal shook his head and groaned trying to chase the memory away yet again. It didn't matter, years and years had passed since that day. Years! Yet seeing that portrait only brought the memory back stronger, opening wounds that he'd thought healed.

Prince Neal cursed while turning away from the painting, angry at his brain's refusal to let the memory go, but surprised at how tame his anger was. He did feel an urge to find his nephew and go on a major tirade on how Baelfire's portrait was in the Dark One's abode and why, but it wasn't as strong an urge as he expected.

'Is me not wanting to strangle Henry for trading the portrait mean I've moved on?' Prince Neal took a few steps away from the portrait, and scanned the room quietly. It was heavily cloaked by shadow, the only light source being a few candles flickering on a candelabrum. The yellow flames flickered and spread their light onto his face, illuminating an old scar that cut across his left eye. It was faint, having faded from its bright pink into a less noticeable peach over the past decade, unlike the scar he hid beneath his shirt. That scar was a vicious remnant of that day, eleven years ago. The day his brother-in-law died.

"I really need a drink." Prince Neal mumbled, and continued his sweep of the room, in search of something alcoholic. Wine, ale, mead, rum - hell, it didn't matter what, as long as it could make him forget both the past and the present. Both sucked enough.

"Now, why isn't that surprising." A voice suddenly drawled, its haughty tone permeating through his ears: familiar and daunting. It made his skin crawl. He tensed as he heard the woman approach.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you talk to the one who helped you escape Neverland?" The woman chided, the heavy shadows of the room obscuring her wings and black apparel. She smirked, her eyes roaming over the room and all its abandoned artifacts.

"Yeah, I escaped one hellhole and found myself in another." Prince Neal retorted, glowering at the attractive but unpleasant woman. "Not really what I wanted."

"Come now, it's not that bad. Your annoying nephew is out of the way, so is anyone who would oppose you declaring yourself king. And you didn't even have to get your hands dirty." The Black Fairy answered coyly, her gaze following Prince Neal as he shook his head and turned away. The candlelight flickered, cast from a lone candelabrum placed between them. "The kingdom's yours, take it."

Prince Neal scoffed. "Kingdom? What...in case you haven't noticed, it's fucking cursed! And owned by the sorceress who cast the karma spell..curse, or whatever." He massaged his forehead, wondering why he bothered returning to the Enchanted Forest.

"Both are easily remedied. Just get this sorceress to attack you with intent to kill, and it'll rebound on her. Or if she doesn't, it doesn't matter. Since the karma spell hasn't affected you already, it won't ever do so. And its caster can't attack you without negating the whole spell, so she can't stop you taking ownership of the Enchanted Forest."

"..." Prince Neal closed his eyes, his jaw clenched while he listened to the Black Fairy. "Why are you helping me? Why not just take the realm from Audrina yourself?" He asked, his back still turned towards the Black Fairy who chuckled.

"I have my reasons." She replied cryptically, her bemused expression switching to surprise and then haughty amusement within a handful of seconds. "...how long are you going to stand back there and continue to spy on me?" She glanced behind her, her smile twitching when she saw Rumple scowling at her, and Audrina standing beside him. "...you must be the son of that other realm's version of me."

"You're not surprised." Rumple pointed at the Black Fairy, his stomach knotted from a slew of mixed emotions. Standing just feet from him, looking identical to her main-realm counterpart, was Fiona, the Black Fairy. His mother, or rather his doppelganger's mother.

"Sounds like you are though." Fiona taunted, whatever threads of maternal love she may have felt for her son not at all extending to this Rumple.

"Wait...what?" Audrina glanced from Rumple to Fiona, the latter's words sinking in slowly. "Son? But….that would make her…."

"Your grandmother? Yes. But trust me, she's not the family sort." Rumple answered Audrina before Fiona could, the latter scowling at him but with the hint of a sneer on her face.

"That's not true." Fiona objected after a moment.

"Really?" Rumple scoffed and gestured towards prince Neal. "You were just encouraging the prince there to attack your granddaughter, so that she'll trigger a rebound of the karma curse onto herself." He scowled. "That's not what someone who cares about family does."

The Black Fairy simply shook her head, quiet anger written in her eyes and in the mirthless laugh she gave. She glanced at Audrina, and her lips stretched into a sly smile. "...you have no idea what I'd do for family." She gave another cold laugh before teleporting away, her words echoing through the dark corridor.

"We'll see." Rumple scoffed, before focusing on prince Neal who was staring at him with a mix of confusion and alarm. The prince tensed when Rumple stepped closer, his eyes widening when the the latter magicked a crystallized heart into his palm. "I'm just here to give this back to you."

"...you took my heart?"

"Actually, I did." Audrina stepped forward, her fingers subconsciously fidgeting and rubbing her palm. Almost like it itched. "While you slept. I - I was curious why you didn't succumb to the karma spell. So….I took your heart to see if that was it."

Prince Neal stared at Audrina askance and with a scowl. "...why didn't you just ask?" He muttered, keeping still long enough for Rumple to push his heart back into his chest. His eyes narrowed when Audrina froze before slowly shaking her head, her own brow furrowed and her shadowed eyes like stone. "...what?"

"...people lie." She muttered, shifting her gaze away in quiet contemplation, her subconscious fidgeting with her hands worsening. Her scowl darkened from the thoughts she refused to acknowledge, thoughts she couldn't afford to acknowledge. Everybody lies. _Everybody_.

"What the hell reason is that to take my damn heart?!" Growled Prince Neal, his mild agitation increasing nth-fold after the return of his heart. Combined with the frustration he felt on finding Baelfire's portrait and the indignation from discovering he'd been hoodwinked by The Black Fairy, Prince Neal's anger at Audrina's weak reply to his question exploded. He stormed forward, his eyes livid. "You conniving cunt…."

"Now, stop." Rumple blocked the prince's path, surprised by the impulsive anger and language. Considering that this younger man was the son of the Charmings, he'd thought the prince would be calmer or at least more polite. Then again Prince Neal had brought Dreamshade with him to the Enchanted Forest and obviously meant to use it for a nefarious plot, judging from his and the Black Fairy's conversation. "You have your heart back, all right? I could just take it and crush it, it's not like you'd be any use to me getting back to my realm."

"Why're you protecting her? This isn't even your realm! What d'you want to shag her or som…." Prince Neal's tirade was cut off by Rumple magically taking his tongue.

"No. Hell no." Rumple grimaced at the prince's rage-fueled, and very uninformed, insinuation. The idea itself cringe-worthy - Audrina wasn't his daughter but she was his alternate self's daughter, making the idea equally abominable.

Behind him Audrina stood silent, her cold gaze studying Rumple. Though her first thought at prince Neal's snarky comment had been disgust, it was weakened from the karma curse's dampening effect on her emotions. Her second thought, upon seeing the visceral reaction of Rumple's, was dark. She thought about the dagger and whether it would be more satisfying to kill the Dark One or make him do something he'd regret.

Sensing Audrina's stare, Rumple turned around and tensed upon seeing the analytical gleam in the young woman's eyes. His eyes widened and his stomach cringed when Audrina's gaze shifted to his doppelganger's Dark One dagger; not a word escaped Audrina's lips, but he knew her thoughts.

"No. Just...no." Rumple shook his head, suddenly rethinking the deal he made with Audrina. He had agreed to give the dagger back once his doppelganger was back in this realm, and he had almost no qualms about Audrina using it to control or kill his doppelganger. But if she was planning to do what he now suspected, he wondered if he should take advantage of a loophole to avoid Audrina getting the dagger.

Eyeing Rumple quietly while mulling over her new plan for revenge, Audrina's thoughts drifted to her hand that she clenched and unclenched. Though not as painful as when she channeled celestial magic to cast her Karma Spell, the scar that it had left on her palm throbbed. _'Is this because of the Black Fairy or from me wanting revenge? Or is it because neither of these two here have succumbed to the curse?'_

Audrina glanced at Rumple and Neal, trying to use her thoughts to drown out the itchy burning of her palm's scar. It was then that a portal ripped open a few feet down the corridor from them and two people stumbled through.

"That son of a bitch. When I get back to Storybrooke, he's done. I'm going to take that dagger and…." The first of the two arrivals, her rich ebony hair mussed from her fall, seethed. Her threat faltered when she noticed she and Emma weren't alone.

"I'm telling you Regina, there's something off about Gold, it's like he's not Gold but an impostor."

"You're correct about that, dearie." Rumple interrupted, bemused by the impromptu arrival of the two women. His lips twitched. "I take it, my doppelganger saw you two as a threat as well."

"...Gold?"

* * *

 **A/N: I just realized that I posted this chapter to tumblr a week ago but didn't update it here.**

 **Also, please also read Once Upon a Midnight: The Star-Crossed, as that fic deals with the happenings in Storybrooke while the events in this fic are taking place in the wish-realm.**


End file.
